Lilly Caul
Lilly Caul é uma das personagens dos quadrinhos e protagonista dos [[The Walking Dead (Livros)|livros de The Walking Dead]] após o fim do romance literário The Fall of The Governor. Antes de ser membro de Woodbury, Lilly sobreviveu as fases iniciais do apocalipse com um grupo de sobreviventes, no qual Bob Stookey fazia parte também. Ela e seus amigos encararam o caos do novo mundo nas áreas rurais da Georgia antes de encontrar, por fim, o temível Governador. Em Woodbury, ela ganhou destaque na força de segurança da cidade e se tornou um dos soldados que acompanhou o Governador para atacar a prisão. Ela é lembrada por ter sido responsável pela morte de Lori e Judith Grimes, que após esse ato terrível e culpando-se vergonhosamente pelo o que fez, Lilly pôs um fim na batalha e voltou para Woodbury reconstruindo a cidade ao lado de seus aliados. Pré-Apocalipse Marietta, Georgia Lilly nasceu por volta de 1974, e cresceu na cidade de Marietta, Georgia. Ela quando era uma criança, escutava muitas histórias de terror de seus pais na varanda de sua casa. Ela também adorava os suspenses ao ler o final de um romance de Shirley Jackson, assistir ao desenrolar de X-Files, ou ler livros da biblioteca da escola, tais como True Tales of the Supernatural. Antes do surto, Lilly trabalhava para a Força Aérea dos EUA na Base Aérea Dobbins na Geórgia. Lilly foi para Sprayberry High School, com Megan Lafferty, onde ela queria encontrar uma carreira na moda. Ela e Megan compartilhavam quase tudo. Com 19 anos, na Georgia Tech University, Lilly, uma vez escreveu um artigo para Psych 203 chamado de "a mãe da invenção" que era um estudo acadêmico com os julgamentos precipitados de pessoas em situações estressantes, policiais, soldado e paramédicos levaram frequentemente para soluções engenhosas que ocasionalmente se tornam lugares de procedimento operacional padrão, escrevendo "que todas as grandes invenções da imaginação humana são totalmente bombeadas para cima e reforçada por situações de vida ou morte." Pós-Apocalipse Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Lilly matou: *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Causada) *Brian Blake Aparições Série de Livros *''The Road to Woodbury'' *''The Fall of The Governor'' *''Descent'' *''Invasion'' *''Search and Destroy'' *''Return to Woodbury'' Quadrinhos Volume 8: Made to Suffer *Edição 43 *Edição 46 *Edição 48 Curiosidades *O tipo sanguíneo de Lilly é O negativo, revelado em Search and Destroy. *Lilly tem uma tatuagem chinesa nas suas costas. *Lilly é uma das três personagens que sobreviveram a uma mordida por amputação, junto a Dale e Connie. **Dentre as vítimas de amputação, ela é a única ainda viva. **Lilly, Rick e Heath são as únicas pessoas amputadas que ainda permanecem vivas. *Lilly é uma personagem jogável em The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. **O jogador pode matá-la no aplicativo, apesar disso, ela continuará viva na história original. **Ela, junto com Benjamim, são personagens que podem ser mortos no jogo, mas continuam vivos na série original. *Lilly é a protagonista do romance The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury escrito por Robert Kirkman, que é uma sequência direta de Rise of The Governor (Ascensão do Governador). *No Guia dos Sobreviventes, Lilly está listada como viva. *Embora inicialmente Lilly foi anunciado como um dos personagens que apareceriam nos [[The Walking Dead (Videogame)|jogos The Walking Dead]] desenvolvido pela Telltale Games, na sequência da publicação do romance The Road To Woodbury, Robert Kirkman anunciou e confirmou a Lilly dos jogos e do romance eram personagens diferentes. *Depois do último romance, The Walking Dead: The Fall of The Governor (A Queda do Governador), Robert Kirkman junto com Jay Bonansinga decidiram continuar os romances centrados agora só em Lilly e o primeiro livro foi intitulado Descent (Declínio), Invasion (Invasão), Search and Destroy (Buscar e Destruir) e Return to Woodbury (Retorno a Woodbury). Categoria: Personagens HQ Categoria: Residentes de Woodbury